Truth or Dare? Beware!
by Scene'Killer'8D
Summary: Ino comes up with the idea to have a sleepover and invites the girls. They play Truth or Dare and things get chaotic. Guys are confused, and too much skin is exposed. Will the girls survive the dares? Or die from humiliation? Pairings inside! Three-Shot! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay! This is my first three-shot and my first A.U Naruto fanfiction. I got the idea when my friends and I played truth or dare, and we did some pretty effed up dares. Overall it was fun and hilarious! Well I hope you like this! Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Truth or Dare! Beware.

Hinata P.o.V

"But f-father! I've been w-working really hard in t-training and I just want to have a-a break and h-have my friends o-over!" I exclaimed quietly at my father, who I was trying to convince to let me have a sleepover.

"Hinata. I don't want a bunch of teenagers running around my house, while I'm away." He replied sternly at me. It's not like were going to burn the house down, the only ones he should worry about is Tenten and Ino.

"Father I-I promise you, t-the house will be in p-perfect condition, when you get b-back." I said reassuringly at him. He stared at me for a moment like he was thinking about it. He then sighed.

"I guess. But if anything is out of order when I get back. There will be consequences." After that he walked away, while I sighed in relief. All that's left is calling the girls, I'll call Ino first since she WAS the reason this was going to happen.

_~Flashback Earlier. Team 7 training grounds~_

"_Forehead! We should all do something fun tonight! I mean Temari's in town, the boys are off somewhere being boys, were all bored, and most of us are tired of constantly training!" Ino complained to Sakura. I nodded, I had to agree with her. This is boring just sitting here. _

"_Well, if you want to do something, what do you have in mind? Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled back, irritated with the nickname. Ino thought for a moment...and then she perked up._

"_I KNOW! We can have a sleep-over! Just the five of us!" Ino shouted cheerily. I thought for a moment and decided it was a good idea. One question though. Where are we going to have it? Before I could even ask, Tenten beat me to it. _

"_Where are we going to have this "sleepover"? Ino stopped smiling right there._

"_Well, we can't have it at my house. My parents won't let me have this many people." She said while she sulked. _

"_My house is to small to fit everyone." Sakura said. _

"_No way is it going to be at my house." Tenten added in. Then they all looked at me with hopeful eyes. I nervously blushed._

"_I-I guess I could a-ask father. B-but I will call y-you to let you k-know." _

"_Hina! Your a life saver!" Ino exclaimed while she gave me a bone crushing hug._

"_Stop Ino-pig! Your crushing her!" Sakura yelled, prying Ino off me. What have I got myself into?_

_~END Flashback.~_

So I pull out my cellphone and and press 3 ( Ino's speed dial).

**RING RING RING...** "Hello? Hina?" Ino's voice sounded confused. I thought she had my number? Oh well.

"Ino, my father s-said yes."

"Really?! Awesome! I'll tell Tennie, you can call forehead and Temari!" Ino replied almost making my ear fall off.

"O-okay. Be here a-around 6:30 please. B-bye." After that I had hung up. I didn't need to be anymore deaf than I already am. I sighed, I only have a half hour before my house would be stampeded by a wild pig (as Sakura would say) named Ino. I giggled a little bit at my own joke. As I was lost in my own little world, I bumped into something, more like someone.

"N-neji! I am so s-sorry! I wasn't paying a-attention!" I quickly apologized. He looked down at me with an emotionless face. I got nervous and I felt my cheeks heat up. I wanted to shrink in a hole and die right now.

"Hinata, it is fine. Just watch where your going next time. Now I must be on my way to the Baka's house."

"B-baka?" I was confused, since when did Neji go to other people's houses?

"Naruto. He is having people over and Uchiha will be there, I will not be shown up by a Uchiha!" Neji said with flames in his eyes. I backed away slowly. Scared.

"Well h-have fun." I replied quickly with a blush on my face and sped off towards the kitchen, to make sure we had enough food. Knowing Tenten, Temari, and Ino, I would have to go shopping. I only have 15 minutes, so I guess I'll just ask a maid. While I was walking around trying to find a maid, I remembered I had to call Sakura and Temari! I whipped out my cell and pressed 2. It rang and rang until a familiar voice answered and but it wasn't Sakura's.

"Hinata?"

"Temari? What a-are you doing w-with Sakura's phone?" I asked, confused. This is weird.

"My brothers and I were walking into the gates and we saw Sakura and her team. She noticed me and started running at me, soon Naruto was next to her. I thought I was going to get trampled! I moved out of the way and they went tumbling into Kankuro. Sakura's phone and keys flew out of her jacket and I picked it up while she was trying to get up. Then you called and here we are." She replied. I could feel her smirk on the other line. I could also hear Sakura calling Naruto a baka and probably punching him across town.

"O-oh well, I was wondering if you wanted to c-come over for a sleepover, a-and tell Sakura my f-father said yes." I said quietly.

"I guess I could come, since Gaara and Kankuro are going to Naruto's, I don't want to be alone, so I'll grab Sakura and we'll head over. Bye!" She hung up before I could say anything. I sighed. I glanced at the clock. 5 minutes. Now to find the maid.

~Sakura P.o.V~

I straightened out my jacket and looked at Temari.

"Who was that?"

"Hinata, she said her father said yes, and I told her were on our way." She replied. It took me a second to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh! Well then! Let's go!" I exclaimed while grabbing Temari's hand. As I was about to run away, I was stopped by none other than the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

"Where are you _exactly_ going?" He asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Why does that concern you?" I replied glaring a little. My inner was going crazy! I wish I could give myself a pat on the back for my boldness.

"Hn."

"Well bye guys! Gaara and Kankuro, I'm taking Temari captive!"

"Hn."

"BYE!"

"Keep her!" Temari then glared at her brother.

"Bye ugly." It was my turn to glare. It only lasted a couple of seconds, before I dragged Temari towards Hinata's house.

* * *

Temari and I arrived at Hinata's house at about 6:35. It took awhile to drag her because she was squirming. As we stepped on the doorstep, Temari glared at me. I just smiled and rang the doorbell. We waited a couple minutes, before Hinata came and answered the door with Ino and Tenten following closely behind.

"Forehead! Temari! You made it!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, sorry were late. We had a few problems." Temari said, still slightly glaring. Tenten started giggling.

"I'm not even going to ask." She said. We walked in and into the living room, which was filled with blankets, pillows, food, games, etc. It was everything you would need for a perfect sleepover. I smiled.

"Hina, you really out did yourself." I said. She smiled while blushing.

"T-thank you."

"WELL! Lets get this party started!" Ino shouted and my ears started ringing. She needs a mute button.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Tenten asked boredly.

"We can do makeovers and stuff!" Ino exclaimed. That sounds fun.

* * *

After we were done having makeovers and eating our hearts out, it was around 8:30. We changed into our pajamas and went downstairs. I was wearing a smiley face pink tank top and pink and green polkadot mid-thigh shorts. I had my long hair out, I had washed off all the makeup Ino piled on me. Hina was wearing a baby blue tanktop with black and white basketball shorts, her hair was in a braid. Ino-pig wore a purple sweatshirt and zebra print shorts, hair- regular ponytail. Tennie is wearing baggy grey sweatpants and a tight t-shirt with the number 1 on the front, her hair was in two low pigtails. Last but not least Temari was wearing red plaid pajama pants with a black tank top, hair- normal 4 ponies. We all piled into the living room and sat in a circle.

"I think all of you know what time it is now!" Ino exclaimed while smiling evilly.

"I'm not liking where this is going..." Temari groaned.

"TRUTH OR DARE~!" Ino sing songed.

"Great" I murmured, Hina must of heard me because she giggled.

"Here are the rules, I play this game with a little twist. Rule 1- You can only do one truth the who-le game. Rule 2- We will do one single dare and one team dare. Rule 3 and my personal favorite...we are video tapping this because I want to be a YouTube star! Okay?!" Ino explained. She was going to put this on the internet? What is this girl smoking?

"O-okay."

"I guess..."

"Pig, your crazy, but ok!" We all looked at Temari with questioningly looks. She shrugged.

"Sure, but where will we get a video camera?

"I t-think Neji has one u-up in his b-bedroom. I can go g-get it?" Hinata replied quietly.

"Okay! I'll go with you though." I said with a smile.

"O-okay." As that was said, we walked up the stairs and to Neji's room. Hinata was debating whether or not she should go in, but I got impatient and threw open the door. We stepped inside and looked around. I looked into one of his dresser drawers and to my surprise it was filled with camera stuff!

"Hey Hina! I found it, but did Neji want to be a photographer or something?"

"He wanted to r-record his martial a-arts matches, but h-he never found the t-time." She replied. So that's it.

"Oh, well I'll grab the camera and let's head downstairs." I grabbed the small device and we practically ran downstairs.

"Finally! I thought you died!" Ino yelled dramatically. I sighed and sat down. I gave Ino the camera and she turned it on.

"Now, we will start recording, we will start with me!" She is so full of herself.  
"Temari! Truth or Dare?!" Ino asked while pointing the camera towards poor Temari.

"I'll go with Truth, I guess."

"Okay...When your by Shikamaru, what goes threw your mind?" Ino smirked evilly after that. Temari flushed a bit, but regained her composer.

"I'm not going to lie but I think of a lot of things, but the most thing that pops in my mind is...Why is he so god damn sexy." She said confidently with a smirk. Tenten, Ino, and I all giggled while Hinata flushed red.

"Wow you dirty girl. But who's next?" Ino said in between giggles.

"Uhh, Hinata! Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth please."

"What would you want to do with Naruto if he was here right now?" Now I want to hear this. Hinata blushed a very bright red and looked as if she was going to faint any moment.

"W-well, I would d-date him and do t-things couples w-would do." She whispered.

"Give us more details!" I shouted.

"U-um, I don't r-really kn- Oh screw it, I would lock him in my closet!" Hinata exclaimed with dreamy eyes. We just all stared at her bug eyed. Who knew Hina had it in her!? She didn't even stutter! Ino looked like she was going to drop the camera any moment. Tenten was the first one to recover.

"Hina! You didn't even stutter! Your growing up girl!" She yelled while glomping Hinata. I giggled. Hinata realizing what she just did, flushed a deep red. She looked like a cherry!

"Okay! Moving on...Hinata! Who is your victim?"

"Umm...Sakura. Truth or Dare?" **(A/N- Sorry it gets annoying writing the stutter, so she will only stutter around Naruto.)**

"Truth!"

"Okay, how about we all just do a truth and then dares?" Ino said.

"Great idea!" Temari exclaimed.

"Sakura, your truth is...What is your honest opinion of your teammates?"

"Well... Naruto is a loud, obnoxious, idiot, but he's like a brother to me. Sai is well...I don't hate him...but I don't like him, Sai is Sai. Now Sasuke...well I realized that he will probably never like a girl like me, so I kinda just gave up on him, and hes a human ice cube. So..yep that's it!"

"Wow, how touching." Temari said sarcastically. We all giggled. I looked around and smiled.

"Hey Tennie, your next!" She sighed.

"Get it over with."

"Have you ever had any dirty thoughts about Neji?" I asked while wiggling my eyebrows. She turned a bright red and looked down.

"Yes." She murmured.

"What was that?"

"Yes." She said a little louder.

"Sorry, can you speak up?"

"Yes.." She said.

"Hmmm?" This time I think she turned red from anger.

"YES I HAVE!" She screamed. I started laughing uncontrollably and soon Ino and Temari joined in. Hinata just sat there wide eyed.

"Who would have thought, our sweet Tennie has a dirty mind." Hinata said. I laughed more and almost peed my pants. We all held in our laughed and were met with a red faced Tenten and a confused Hinata. I sighed and looked at Ino.

"And then there was one." I said evilly. The rest of the girls turned toward Ino and smiled wickedly. I took the camera out of her hands and pointed towards the nervous looking girl.

"So Ino...is it true, you hooked up with Choji last week at Kiba's party?" Tenten smirked evilly after she said that. Ino paled and gulped.

"U-uhh...Well not exactly. I..kinda...made out with him. But only to make Sai jealous but it failed, because he wasn't even paying attention to me." She said and then began to sulk. Poor girl. Choji probably almost ate her.

"Aww...that's sad." I said gloomily. Ino perked up and grabbed the camera from me.

"Now...it is time...for...DARES!" She shouted in my ear. Great...

~No one P.o.V~

"Okay if you refuse to do the dare, you will get your head shaved." Ino said evilly. Everyone just stared at each other.

"So who's going first?" Sakura asked. She looked around, no one said anything or did anything. She sighed and looked at Hinata.

"Hey Hina, how about you!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata looked like a deer in the headlights at this point.

"I guess." She whispered. Sakura smirked. She had the perfect dare in mind.

"I dare you to...Go over to Naruto's, sneak in his bedroom window and steal a pair of boxers!" Hinata almost fainted then and there. She was going to embarrass herself in front of everyone. But she is a Hyuuga and they never turn down a challenge.

"Okay. Let's go." Hinata said determined. All the girls grinned, this is going to be good!

* * *

The girls were all outside and walking down main street towards Naruto's house. Ino was video tapping the whole thing. Hinata was in the lead. She didn't need directions. They all passed the ramen stand and then there was Naruto's house! Sakura opened the gate quietly and everyone entered Naruto's background.

"Now, Naruto's room is right there. We will climb the tree next to his window. Hina will go up first then we will all follow. Ino will video tape it. Temari will stay and watch the guys, to warn us if they get suspicious. " Sakura whispered. Everyone nodded and Hinata started climbing the tree. When she reached the height of Naruto's window, she slid it open and jumped in with no hassle at all. She looked around the small room. She spotted the white dresser pushed up on the wall. She walked over and pulled out the middle drawer and that was it. She looked at his boxers and couldn't help but blush. She grabbed a pair of orange ones with ramen bowls scattered around. Just as she was about to leave, she tripped over a empty ramen bowl. Her breath hitched. Outside she could see the girls eyes widen and scurry down the tree. Sakura motioned her to come on. Then she heard footsteps. She jumped up and pulled herself out of the window as they were opening the door. She jumped off the window sill into Tenten and Temari's arms. After that, all they heard was

"Was that Hinata? And Why is my underwear drawer open?" Before they bolted back down the street. They were all panting like crazy, as soon as they all caught their breath, they burst out laughing.

"Hey pig! Did you get all that on tape!?" Sakura said while laughing.

"Hell yeah I did!" Ino replied.

"Well I got the boxers and I think they saw me, when I jumped." Hinata said.

"Well who cares! Lets get on with the next dare!" Tenten groaned.

"Forehead can go next! I got the perfect dare for our lovely cherry blossom." Smirked Ino.

"Well? Get on with it!" Temari sighed irritably.

"Sakura...I dare you to...run around town...nude." Ino's smirk grew even wider. Sakura froze.

"N-nude? Your going to videotape me running around nude? What if someone sees me!" Sakura said freaking out.

"Forehead, we could always shave your head and make your forehead bigger." Sakura sighed.

"Let's get this over with." She replied as she took off her shirt. Next was her pants, flip flops, bra, and lastly underwear. She handed it all to Tenten and sighed.

"Here we go." And she was off. As she ran she tried to cover herself as much as she could. The air felt so cold hitting against her bare skin. She just wanted to get back to Hinata's. She turned a corner and noticed a car coming. She inwardly smacked herself. Great now someone was going to see her. The car pulled up and stopped. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were all behind a tree in front of a house, video tapping everything going on. Ino grinned and thought 'this is pure gold!'. Sakura wondered why the car was stopping then she saw it was a red light. 'Greatttt'. When the car came to a immediate stop. She gasped. Some of the high school football team was in there. 'SHIT'! She screamed at herself.

"Lookie what we have here boys." A pale guy with blonde hair similar to Ino's said.

"She looks a bit chilly, does she want to join us in here?" Said another guy with blue hair. Sakura was getting pissed and embarrassed. Then she noticed who was in the backseat. Their eyes met and he rolled down the window.

"Sakura? What the fuck are you doing out this late, nude?" Asked the guy with black hair and black eyes, known as Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. She just kept quiet. Her face was flushed red. Itachi smirked.

"Hey Sasori! Hand me your phone! I want to send my little bro a present!" Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to say something, but nothing came out.

**Click**, and that was it. Her life ended now. She will be forever humiliated. Itachi laughed. He sent his little brother the picture.

"Hey Deidara! Let's get going. Kisame and Sasori want to get to Konan's sooner rather than later!" Itachi yelled at the girly man.

"Bye beautiful!" The redhead yelled from the back with a wink. Before they pulled away Sakura gave them the finger and ran. 'Fuckers' she thought. The rest of the girls came out of behind the tree and were laughing their asses off. Even Hinata!

"I'm going to be famous!" Ino yelled as she held the camera, pointing at Sakura. She just flushed and asked for her clothes back.

~~~~~~~With the boys~~~~~~~

***Ring Ring Ring.*** Went off in the middle of the living room. Everybody looked at each other. Kiba looked at the caller id and saw it was Sasori.

"Hey Sasuke! Your phones going off!"

"Hn. Who is it?"

"Sasori."

"Throw it here." Kiba did just that. When it landed in Sasuke's hand he opened the message and his eyes widened.

_Here little brother. Present for you! ;)._

"Oh my god." he said. There was a picture of Sakura nude on his phone. How did Itachi get a picture of Sakura...nude. All these questions were going threw his head, and he didn't notice Naruto and Kiba come up behind him and see what was making him speechless.

"HOLY SHIT. YOU GOT A NUDE PIC OF SAKURA!?" Kiba yelled. That got everyone's attention.

"What the fuck?" asked Shikamaru.

"Itachi just sent me this. How the hell did he get a nude picture of Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled and texted his brother back.

_How the hell did you get a picture of Sakura...nude?_

He waited for about 4 minutes before his phone rang again.

_She was running around like that and we stopped at a red light. Lemme tell ya...shes gotta nice rack. Her friends were with her too. Hiding. I think they were video taping it. Who knows?_ Sasuke was pissed at that moment. His brother got to see Sakura naked, before he could.

"Fuck my life." He muttered. Before he could do anything, Kiba came up behind him.

"Hey dude! Could you send me that picture!?"

* * *

**A/N- More dares to come next chapter! I actually had to do the same dare Sakura did. I was terrified. Except I didn't get caught. Sorry for any errors! No flames please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry for the wait! High school is really kicking my ass. But I have the next chapter. All chapter will be in normal P.o.V the next chapter will be the group dares and boy's ! Anyways...enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

Ino was still doing her happy dance and singing "I'm going to be famous." Temari was getting irritated and finally snapped.

"Ino, you know what?! Since your so happy, you can go next." She got a evil glint in her eye and Ino gulped. Temari always thought of extremely embarrassing dares.

"So Ino, I dare you too..." She thought about it for awhile. Ino was getting frightened every moment.

"Ohmygawd! I dare you to pee on Guy's doorstep!" Temari suddenly screamed. Ino paled, while Hina, Sakura, and Tenten all laughed hysterically.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!" Ino burst. The laughing died down and Tenten grinned evily.

"Ino, I think it's time to do the dare~" She singsonged. Sakura and Hinata giggled. This was going to be great.

* * *

Tenten had driven her dads car down Guy's street. Sakura, Temari, and Hina were in the back, and Ino was in the front drinking her weight in water. They parked two houses down.

"Okay pig, you ready." Sakura said holding the camera in Ino's face. Ino sighed.

"Let's get this over with." She opened the car door and Ino stepped out. She realized how much she had to go then. She kinda waddled her way over to his house. Ino looked around, to make sure all the lights were off. When she confirmed it, she pulled down her pants. She was sweating really bad. She was full of fear and embarrassment. She felt the warm liquid slide down her leg. She wanted to vomit. Of course she knew she was going to shower when she got back to Hina's. When Ino felt that she was done, she quickly pulled up her shorts and was about to run, until she slipped on the first step and made a loud crash. Ino paled.

"Shit..." She mumbled under her breath. She saw the bedroom light upstairs turn on.

"I wonder who could be here this late? How unyouthful!" She heard Guy's booming voice get closer to the door. She quickly pulled herself up and booked it. She saw Sakura on the sidewalk filming the whole thing. She didn't care right now. Ino threw her hands in the air, gesturing Sakura to run like hell.

"Youthful Ino! Is that you?! What is this wet substance on my doorstep?!" Guy yelled confused. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. They made it into the car.

"DRIVE CRAZY WOMEN DRIVE!" Was all Ino yelled before Tenten took off.

"Ohmygawd! That was freaking awesome. I wish you girls would have gotten out of the car too! You should have seen Pig's face!" Sakura said laughing. Ino just glared at her and sighed.

"Shut up forehead. That was horrible. Hina I'm taking a long shower when I get back to your place." Hinata nodded understandably.

" Alrighty ladies! Who's next?" Tenten asked gleefully.

"Well it's only you and Temari next." Sakura replied.

"I have a good dare for you Tenten..." Hinata said quietly. She smirked, and they knew that smirk, it meant pure evil.

"I dare you to...seduce...Rock Lee." Tenten, Ino, and Sakura's mouths dropped.

"What the hell? Lee?! He's my lab partner!" Tenten screamed/groaned. Temari just laughed and looked as if she was going to die from lack of oxygen. Tenten glared and said in a evil voice,

"Oh Temari don't think we'll forget about you. I have the perfect dare in mind." Temari glared back. They would have stayed like that if it wasn't for Ino breaking the tension.

"Alright Tennie, drive to Lee's place I heard he was home alone tonight, Sakura will take over driving after that." Ino said. Tenten sighed.

"Alright, lets get going." She was dreading the fact that she will never hear the end of Lee's bragging and youthfulness of getting a girl to hit on him. They made it to Lee's house in no time because he lived so close to Guy, like a street over. Tenten hopped out and strode up to Lee's doorstep. The girls went into the bushes and hid. Ino was filming again. Tenten then rang the doorbell. She could hear Lee's footsteps getting closer to the door until he opened it. He stared at her for a moment.

"Oh Tenten! What are you doing here at this youthful hour?" Lee asked confused. Tenten gulped, she had to do this! For her pride, and hair! She straightened up and got a seductive look in her eye. She got closer to him and put her hand on his arm and moving it up and down slowly.

"Tenten...what are you do.." He didn't get to finish because Tenten put her finger on his lips. She caressed his face. Still looking into his eyes. In her mind she was screaming in her mind EW several hundred times. She moved her hand up, slightly caressing his bushy eyebrows. It seemed to turn him on, because he got a lustful look in his eyes and tried grabbing onto Tenten's waist. 'This is going to far' She thought. Before anything else got out of hand, she squirmed her way out of his grip and screamed.

"Hey ya skanks! Let's get outta here!" She then ran out of Lee's doorway and back to her car jumping into the backseat with Ino and Temari. Sakura jumped into the drivers seat and Hinata fell into the passenger seat. Not waiting another minute, Sakura stepped on it, leaving a confused Lee behind in the dust.

"Ino, did you get that?" Hinata asked.

"Hell yeah I did! Tennie that was the best! Especially when you started carressing his eyebrows! PRICELESS!" Ino replied while laughing. Tenten blushed bright crimson and looked away.

"I thought I was going to vomit on him." She mumbled under her breath. Sakura giggled.

"ALRIGHTLY! Now it's the one and only...TEMARI'S turn~~!" Sakura singsonged. Temari groaned and Tenten grinned.

"Well well well, Now what should I make you do? Tie you to the flagpole? Maybe I'll make you sleep with the lions tonight, wait! I got it...I dare you to...sit in Naruto's closet, in a cheerleader outfit, and you can't come out until, we get you or your found. Sakura pulled up next to Hina's house. She looked back at Tenten confused.

"That's a good dare, but where are we going to get a cheerleader outfit at this time of night?" Everybody looked at Tenten. Temari was glaring and Ino was holding the camera close to her face. The first one to speak up was Hinata.

"I think Hanabi has one from when she was on the squad last year. It might be to small but you can squeeze right?"

"That's great! Now Hina and Temari go get it and change, we'll stay here and wait. Then we will figure out the plan from there. They all nodded and the two left.

"So how are we going to get Temari in there without the guys knowing? The only closet in Naruto's house is in the living room downstairs." Sakura asked. Ino thought a moment.

"Sakura you go to the front door and make a distraction. Then Temari will slip in the back door and into the closet, easy as that!" Sakura sighed, she blushed when she thought of Sasuke answering the door after Itachi sent him that picture. 'Sadistic Pervert' she thought. She nodded at Ino and Tenten nodded in agreement. Hinata and Temari came back out. Temari looked so cute in the little uniform that showed all of her toned stomach and the skirt only reached to the top of her thigh. She even had pompoms. She also didn't look to pleased.

"Awww Temari you look so cute!" Ino squealed. Temari gave her a death glare and she shut up immediately. Sakura went over the plan with the other girls and they took off toward Naruto's house.

* * *

Temari sighed as she and Hinata were in Naruto's backyard. She wasn't looking forward to her dignity being ruined because of a stupid dare. 'Maybe this is karma' she thought.

Sakura was screaming in her mind as she walked up to the doorstep. She had to be the distraction while Tenten and Ino gave the signal. They gave Temari a headpiece so they made sure she stayed there. Ino was still filming. She wondered how that thing didn't lose any battery. She pulled herself from her thoughts and knocked on the door a couple times. She was shaking. 'Please dont be Sasuke, Please dont be Sasuke!' She thought. To her dismay it was Sasuke, but he wasn't alone, the rest of the guys were with them. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. She sighed.

"Hi guys, I was wondering if you had...any money so...the girls and I could...ya know...get pizza." She said not making any eye contact with any of them.

"I'm sure Hinata has some money, you don't need ours." Neji said coldly. Sakura glared. 'Icecube bastard'. She smiled sweetly, but only Sasuke and Shikamaru could tell it was fake. Well, Hina is...in the shower and I'm not going to disturb her, Ino ran out from shopping earlier, I haven't got paid yet, Temari's broke as you should know, and Tenten's saving for college. It's just pizza money, no need to be so cold, frosty." She smirked at the nickname. She saw Temari enter the closet behind them. She sighed and smiled again...it was fake.

"Well ya know what! I think I have some money in my purse... so I'll just go!" She stared walking away but stopped when Kiba yelled out to her.

"Hey Sakura!... You look good naked!" She blushed so bad that she thought she would burn her face off. She could feel Sasuke's smirk. They closed the door and the rest of the girls came out.

'Good luck Temari' Sakura thought.

"Well, Lets do a group dare!" Ino screamed when they made it down the street." Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten sighed.

'Ohh Kami. Save us now!"

* * *

Sorry it's short! I will update again soon! :) Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm adding a chapter. I will finish the dares here and then next one will be the Guy's p.o.v. Okay so..normal p.o.v. ENJOY~~**

NORMAL P.O.V

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino all walked down the street.

"So how are we going to get Temari out of there? Gaara and Kankuro aren't going to be happy if they find her." Hinata asked, worried for her friends dignity, for being found by the boys. Sakura and Tenten sighed. They never thought of that. Ino looked to be in deep thought. After a couple of minutes Ino spoke up.

"Okay guys, well first, we have to do group dares and we have an odd number."

"Pig, that is the least of worries right now, even though I want to know who's not going to be the victim." Sakura, looked around as she said that. She certainly didn't want to do another dare.

"We could do...rock paper scissors?" Tenten said. It was so cliché but it worked.

"Okay! Me and Sakura first, You and Hinata." Ino screamed. Sakura sighed and Hinata played with her thumbs. Sakura looked at Ino and raised her hand just as Ino did.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot." They said in unison. Ino had chosen paper and Sakura chose rock. Sakura was screaming in her head. Why her? She just walked by Tenten and Hina's game defeated.

Hinata and Tenten just wanted to get this over with.

"Rock...Paper..Scissors..Shoot." Both had scissors. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot." Tenten's face fell. She lost? How? Hinata smiled to herself! She was safe so far. She looked over at Sakura and Ino. She could tell by Sakura's face that she must have lost. Ino was smiling at her. She was secretly hoping she wasn't going to lose. They walked toward each other and raised their hands again.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot." You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Ino choose rock, and Hinata chose scissors. She looked as if she was going to cry. She couldn't believe she would have to do another dare.

"AHAH! I won! NO group dare for me! Too bad for Temari, shes not here!" Ino exclaimed.

"So who's the first group?" Hinata asked quietly. She still wasn't happy that she lost. Ino pondered for a minute, before you could see a light bulb appear above her head.

"Since Tenten and Sakura lost first they can be the first group. And since I won, I will think of the dares." Ino smirked evilly. Hinata thanked Kami she wasn't the first. On the other hand Sakura and Tenten gulped and looked at each other. Thinking the same thing, 'What have we got ourselves into?

* * *

Tenten and Sakura walked down the street they were recently on. Except this time, they were only in their underwear. Tenten was trying to cover her lime green bra with pandas on it, Sakura didn't even care, people had seen her naked the least she was worrying about was people seeing her pink lacy bra.

"I hate Ino" Tenten muttered but Sakura heard.

"Yeah, yeah. She's a bitch." She glanced behind her where Hinata and Ino were walking. Ino videotaping and Hinata listening to Ino about how priceless this dare is going to be. Now your probably wondering..what is this dare? Well Ino thought it would be hilarious if they two girls ran around Naruto's house singing 'I'm Sexy And I Know It', but that isn't the best part, they had to do it in their underwear. They were all but thrilled. When Ino said that Sakura was muttering something about how her family was going to disown her and Tenten was muttering about how she was never going to get a job. But they all sucked it up and here they are now. In front of Naruto's house, in their underwear.

"Okay so we go in the front and back door, Sing and dance a bit, grab Temari, run out, and Ino will be taping this all from the window?" Sakura asked making sure she knew what the plan was.

"Yepp! Then we'll all run to the safety of Hinata's house, and Temari and Hinata will do their dare!" Ino replied happily. Tenten wanted to punch her out of her happy mood. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and sighed.

"Ready?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded and she ran to the backyard to enter. Tenten walked up to the front door and grabbed the doorknob.

"Here goes nothing." They both whispered. Tenten swung open the door and ran. Sakura ran through the kitchen to the living room.

"~When I walk in the room this is what I see~" Tenten started, running around Kiba, Gaara and Kankuro, who were playing cards with Shino, Neji, and Naruto. They looked up and saw her. Kiba and Kankuro both got nosebleeds, Neji looked shocked, Naruto was laughing and Gaara was just sitting there bored.

"~Everybody stops and is staring at me~" Sakura sang twirling around Sasuke and Sai who were just sitting on the couch on their phones. They both pulled their eyes away when they saw a flash of pink. Their eyes widened and they sat there in shock with their mouths agape. Shikamaru had heard singing and came out of the kitchen with Chouji close behind. He stopped when he saw Tenten and Sakura and just stood there wide eyed. Chouji almost choked on his chips.

"~Cause were sexy and we know it!~" Sakura and Tenten finished in unison. They were blushing like crazy. They panicked when they saw everyone looking at them. 'Oh great he's going to think I'm even more weird.' Tenten thought when she locked eyes with Neji. She was pulled out of this thought when Sakura grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to Naruto's closet. She swung open the door in a flash and dragged Temari out and out the door. All they heard was a mixture of Ino's laughing and Kankuro's yelling. 'Temari's so dead.' They all thought. They noticed Ino and Hinata running up behind them. They made it to Hinata's house and all crashed on the couch. Tenten and Sakura went and got changed back into their pajamas.

"That was freaking great! You should have seen the guy's faces. Were going to be famous guys!" Ino yelled.

"So Temari, how was the closet?" Sakura asked.

"It was so stuffy and Naruto was going to throw his jacket in there, if it wasn't for kiba who suggested they play cards. I swear they are all the most boring people in the world." They all laughed at that statement.

"Okay let's get this over with. Hina and Temari, your up!" Tenten said.

"Okay this one isn't so bad but I dare you two to, spray paint the Hokage's building." Ino stated tiredly. The running and filming must be getting to her. Hinata sighed in relief. At least this wasn't that embarrissing. Temari groaned. She just did a dare and now she has to another one!? Kami hates her. They changed into black clothing and headed downtown.

* * *

Hinata was standing behind a tree with Temari holding a can of blue and purple spraypaint. 'I could go to jail' she thought nervously. She didn't want to lose her hair so she shook out her nerves.  
"Let's do this." She heard Temari whispear. As soon as she said that, they were off! They ran around to the left wall and started their masterpiece. Hinata was just spraying random lines. Temari was going all out with a picture of the Hokage as a pig. She thought the orange and pink complimented eachother. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten just sat back and watched. Sakura was laughing so hard she thought she was going to pee. Tenten just snickered. Ino just sat there and filmed while saying, "this is pure gold". Sakura's laughing fest ended when she heard a twig snap behind her. She whipped her head around and came face to face with Sasuke and the rest of the guys didn't look happy.

"H-hey Sas-suske, what b-brings you h-here?" She asked nervously. Tenten and Ino relizing how quiet Sakura was being turned around and froze.

"S-Sai! What's u-up?" Ino stuttered.

"Fucking Shit." Tenten whispered. Neji rose an eyebrow, and Tenten looked away.

"So, care to tell u-" They were cut off by Sakura screaming.

"ABORT MISSION! HINA! TEMARI! RUN!" The two girls snapped their head at the sound and their eyes widened for a second before they sprinted with Tenten and Sakura at their heels. Ino just stood there in shock, trying to grasp what just happened. When she realized she screamed bloody murder and ran. She didn't even notice she dropped her camera.

"What the hell?" Sai asked confused.

"They just ran away. How troublesome."

"Maybe ~Munch~ they are ~Munch~ embarressed."

"Well what the hell are they doing with my camera?" Neji asked as he picked it off the ground, where Ino once stood.

"Hn. Idiots."

"I can't believe HINATA, just spray painted the Hokage building." Naruto said in disbelif.

"Well let's get back to the baka's house and take a look at what they did." Neji said while walking away. Soon they all followed, still confused at the girls action.

* * *

"Hey Ino...Where's Neji's camera?" Sakura asked confused. Then Ino froze.

"SHIT!"


End file.
